


Imagination

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Discovery [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Catradora, F/F, I read Noelles book and got an idea, Lonnie is absolutely fed up with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra and Adora whisper about Adoras birthmark, and what it means. This is inspired by a bit in "The Fire Never Goes Out" about Noelles birthmarks.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Discovery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Imagination

It was late and they were supposed to be asleep, but Catra and Adora lay together under the blanket on Adoras bed facing each other. They were giggling about this and that and genuinely though they were being stealthy. 

Catra pokes a dark blotch on Adora chest gently with her nail "What's that?" 

"That's my birthmark," Adora giggles, the following grin revealing her missing front teeth. She pulls her shirt down a little to reveal the mark and Catra rolls her finger down to place the pad on the mark. 

"My mom used to say birthmarks are what's left of how you died in your last life," Catra says matter of factly 

"Wow," Adora says slightly breathlessly "How do you think I died?" 

Catta thinks for a minute. "Hmmmm," she says "Oh! You were shot with an arrow!" 

"What was I doing?" Adora asks 

"You were protecting someone you love from a big bad guy!" Catra says "and he mind controlled someone with a bow and they shot you!" 

"Woah," Adora says, touching her birthmark lightly with her fingers 

"Did I win?" 

Catra snickers "Well, the bad guy went away but you died so not really," 

Adora laughs, and Catra reaches out, covering her mouth with a hand. 

"Shhh!" Catra warns her a finger to her own lips. She was also laughing though, albeit much more quietly.

"Will you two shut up?" 

Catra and Adora both jump, giggling and clutching each other as Lonnies tired voice splits the relative quiet of the room. 

"Shhh..." Adora says 

"No, you shh!" Catra counters 

They fall into silence and then Catra says "I have a birthmark on my butt, does that mean the guy with the bow shot me in the butt?" 

Both of them burst out laughing and Lonnie groans. 

"That's it,"

The sound of a bed creaking and feet hitting the floor let them know they were in for it. 

So much for being stealthy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
